Student List
This page is for documenting notable students, as long as they consent. Remember, slander is only allowed if it's funny for the subject. We absolutely must emphasize that there's a limit to how far you can take this and it has to all be in good fun, or else it'll be removed. Sevvies As you can see there is no one here. Simply due to the fact that nobody cares. But there is one Sevvie I will write about. His name is Tommy. Tommy is a rich kid who has a 3-D Printer simply for the fact that he can have whatever he wants because he's rich. He attracts lots of women who then get followed by guys allowing him to have friends. Or he wants the guys for another reason. Nobody knows.... Eighth Grators Tori Kazoroski is bae (only on days that end in a "y") Freshman 'Deon Osborn' This guy keeps getting pages made about him so put deon stuff here. Where to begin, he is an interesting student in Anderson and 5th period Deel. He plays the funny idiot but has his bright moments. He is the kind of guy you can't help but laugh at. Dylan O'Brien The swaggiest kid out there. Boy if I could write something about this kid I would but there just aren't words. Really funny guy who gets all the girls but doesn't want them. Hot. Very hot. He also has a mixtape which you can download at https://www.soundcloud.com/dj-ice-tre Jerry Sola *looks down with nose* WHHAAAAAAAT Marina Curtis Wow, this woman. Hope to never get her in your class, or else you'll suffer endless droning about just about every subject, along with a scolding on why it is totally important to current world events. Of course, this also comes with the advantage that she will do all your work for you if you get her in a group because she knows everything, while also forgetting to speak to you. She's either way too shy, way too confident, or way too sexual, and her group of friends is full of scene kids and weeaboos. Mohammed (Praise be unto him) Abdullah This kid hit puberty young and never looked back. All the women want him. Sorry, girls, he's married to science. However, he still has time to inhale multiple marijuanas a day. He can often be found in front of Ms. Deel's dictatorship, kicked out for being too swaggy. Regan Willner Literally the king. She occasionally bakes German confections and feeds them to her lover. Her sister is exponentially cooler, but that is expected to happen with age. Perhaps she will be ruler of the thespians someday. Shane Busing He came from one of the circus trains which run by the scool on rare occasions. This is evident because he can twist himself into a pretzel. He can also create dubstep with his voice, which he demonstrates in the more lax classrooms when everyone else is quiet. He's got an adorable face and pretty eyes, and is generally chill Zack Bursk Where to start with this SEXY kid. Probably one of the biggest Lax Bros at the school, Wes Dennis following in a close 2nd. He usually orders new gloves approximately every week, and a new head proooobably around every 2 weeks or so. Can be seen playing his clarinet like a BAHOUS during first period Wind Ensemble, memeing with his friends during breakfast and lunch at school, and warming the bench at the JV Lacrosse games, which to be honest, would probably benefit from him playing. Maybe they would even win a few games, I don't know. Twisted, dry sense of humor on this one, the legend that will be remembered for generations to come at West Shore, because of his amazing Lax skillz and 360 no-scope ladder-stalls when he goes sniper only in COD Advanced Warfare.. Sophomores Adam Lizek Pretty much Adolf himself. Out of everyone at West Shore, he's the easiest to find. Just follow the calls of "ADAM LIZUUUUK!!!" Possibly the biggest memer at West Shore. Famous quotes - "DUDEEEE!! THAT'S MY D!!!" "OHHHH NOOO!!! NOT MEMEEE!"" Andrew Hung Some Asian kid who harasses cute girls. He seduces people with anime phrases. He's in a bromance with Lucas Issit. Bullies little children as a side hobby. Also has two knees per knee, a 2:1 knee ratio. He is also the sexiest man alive. Holly Velie Poppin' like Luke Spenik. James Crown Aesthetica http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/edgy?s=t http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=edgy&defid=1134029 Logan (Westshore) Beard Honestly the only thing of note about Logan is that he runs the West Shore account on the wiki and was one of its "founding members" (also a huge nerd) Luke Spenik Poppin' like Holly Velie. River "Riviera Rivera" Grace "Racist!" River is the epitomy of what a student should be. Other parents yell at their children for not being River Grace. He is openly Mary Anderson's favorite student, even though Michael Thomas says otherwise. River got $25k for wowing the judges at science fair if you know what I mean. His hobbies include holding hands with his girlfriend, playing games in science research, and doing physics at bedtime. Cody "MayMay Man" Collins "Huh?" Maker of dank memes Juniors Austin "El Tortuga" Smithe "What did I'' do??" A guy who very much resembles a turtle, although some claim he looks more like a dolphin. He's really into Osu and tormenting his friends. He would play CS: GO if he weren't VAC banned for hacking like a noob. Notable activities are playing Osu, and attacking Emma Kent's personal beliefs. '''Ben "BM" Velie' "yea im ben velie" As seen on TV. Ben is a true believer of Capstone, which he velie loves. He does a lot of stupid things, like writing "Hitler" on the anti-bullying board or getting tech's trailer taken away. His many hobbies include eating hotdogs in his computer science class, getting dress coded, and saying "John Boner" on the school news. He's the sworn enemy of Mohamed Naas, who is consistently bottom frag. He has a hookah in his house for some reason, but nobody knows why it's there. It's decorative, of course. Eric "LouisBob Roundpants" di Gioia Wakes up at 3 AM every morning to make a spongebob reference. "Oh boy 3 AM!!" World renowned dank memer. Loves flavored drink. Believer of the wonders of capstone. Enemy of Ms. Krehbiel. Enjoys scamming people on Steam. Joey "Joel's Car" Cowett "Have you seen Joel's car?" You can find Joey by looking for the guy always walking around in shades, often times insulting Joel Boysen. He's done kung-karate boxing since he was in the womb and won't hesitate to play hockey with your nuts. He claims to have been born in Canada. This guy can drink more maple syrup than Ryan McCullough can drink coke! Lucas "Well I Tried" Issitt "I write music, am I cool yet?" Brother of DK Issitt and Arianna Issitt. That's pretty much it. His most notable quote is "Don't be upsetti have some sphaghetti." Gigantic memer. Likes to get memed on by Loiliana. Malik "M-Money" Richardson "Check out my calculator!" M-Money!!! ALWAYS TOP THE LEADERBOARDS!! M-Money!!! TOP OF NOT DOING ANY GROUP WORK!! M-Monkey!!! TOP OF THE BANANA TREE!! Michael "MTDawgizzle" Thomas "YEA IM BEN VELIE!!" Mr. T is the definition of swag. This guy does it all. He's Mary Anderson's favorite student, he aces Capstone, and he always gets shit done. His hobbies include playing outdated sports games, staring at the wall, and getting abused by his only girlfriend. Mohamed "Nice Guy" Naas "I'm a nice guy!" Mohamed is Mary Anderson's best student, giving science research his all every single year. Even his teachers call him Doctor Naas. He's a capstone wizard. Although he is extremely lazy and often does no work unless it's for a grade. Mohamed often gets kicked out of card games for being too good. Despite all of this, he's still always bottom frag. Ryan "CoD God" McCullough "Get nosc0ped!!" Ryan is the ultimate CoD God. Often seen with two bottles of delicious, refreshing Coca ColaTM, he is known for his worshipping of Tom Brady. You can find him by looking for Red Sox or Patriot memorabilia. He often calls out to Michael Thomas saying that the HEAT sucks. Sarah "Waluigi" Hinshaw "WAHHH!" Sarah's a capstoner whose hobbies include physics and beating up Michael Thomas for his food. She does her group work decently eventually, but often times blames her lack of motivation on Joey Cowett's constant jokes about Joel's Car. Her work though, then gets completely edited by her whipped boyfriend Michael Thomas, and thus she is a strong capstoner. She identifies well with Waluigi, who embodies her (as the best nintendo character EVER). Seniors Chris (The Beast) Latta This guy could ask out any girl and she'd immediately take off all of her clothes and jump into Chris' arms. He would of course play it casually and throw her across the room with no sweat. His massive muscles can obliterate anything in their path. There was actually a rumor once that someone walked in Chris' way... They now have their hands where their butt should be. Despite all of this massiveness illuminating from Chris' outer shell, he's an extremely intelligent being. He once killed a man with just his mind... That person is dead now. Apparently, Chris (The Beast) Latta has a twin brother but I'm not quite sure because Chris OBVIOUSLY outshines whoever this brother may be. Overall, Chris is a sexy beast, a rockin' trombone player, a HUGE stud, a genius, and a giant muscle man who should never be messed with. -Love, Ya Boi Willy (The Truck) Vanilly Jacob "Doge" Tornatta That one guy that makes doge maymays. Togna Bologna (Ryan Marty (Beef Jerky)) Pretty much God himself. Has that gorgeous all natural beard look that makes the gals swoon. Schuyler Schrader (Skyskyz1, DJSkyHigh, DeltaSkyMyles) Trading in his purple skinny jeans in the 9th grade, Schuyler now sports Vineyard Vines and Ralph Lauren more then any Pi Kappa Alpha member at FSU. Don't let his tinder fool you, his K/D in CoD is better then is free throw. You can find him bagging groceries at the beach side Publix, or at the local Chipotle trying to get "swole". Alumni Calvin Montgomery He made a Minecraft server back when the game was popular that was used by a lot of people at West Shore. While many of them are in college now, there are some at this school who can recollect what it was like to get drunk on milk and assassinate tax collectors. Calvin now spend his days listening to slamjam mashups and being great at life. 'Paige Neihart' Strangely cool person who got up to band shenanigans and skyping people during class.Category:Students